User blog:S.T.V.N. 9000/Weirdest, Randomest Dream Ever
OK. So, last night and the night before last night, I had the weirdest, randomest dream ever! So, it was split into 2 parts. So, uh...what the heck...LET'S GET ON WITH THE DREAM! IN DIALOGUE! PART UNO Stvn: *playing Guitar Hero World Tour on Wii* Phone: *rings* Stvn: *answers phone* Hello? Luis (not in MySims, one of my real-world friends is named Luis): *through phone* Stvn. Come to this adress...*explains adress*in 1 hour. We are waiting for you. Stvn: OK. Who is this "we"? Luis: Your classmates. Remember, that "Lights, Camera, RANDOMNESS!" (If you don't know what lights camera randomness is, go here and it's part 6 of the crazy people movie we made) movie you auditioned for? Stvn: Yeah. Luis: The movie takes place at that adress. I'm gonna text the co-ordinates to Binaca right now. Hey, does Binaca have her driver's lisence yet? *background laughter* Stvn: No. She's gonna be 16 in March. Text them to my driver. I'll give you his phone number...*gives Luis my driver's phone number*...got it? Luis: Yeah. Bye.*hangs up* Luke: Did... Stvn: Luis call? Yeah. He says to meet him and our classmates at...*explains adress*...in 1 hour. Luke: OK. Phone: *ringing* Stvn: Hello? Stvn's Mom: It's your Mom. Did you call our driver? Stvn: Yeah. I needed someone to drive me somewhere.*background laughter* Stvn's Mom: Why didn't you call us? Stvn: You are at work, right? Stvn's Mom: Yeah. But, we can drive you there. Stvn: It's OK. My driver's got it. Stvn's Mom: Does he have the co-ordinates? Stvn: Yes. Stvn's Mom: Thanks. Bye.*hangs up* Luke: OK. Now we wait for our driver.*bus comes* Stvn: There he is.*background laughter* Let's Go. Stvn & Luke: *get on bus with luggage already packed hours ago and buckle up in car* Stvn's Driver: *drives car* Stvn's Driver's Phone: *rings* Stvn's Driver: *answers phone* Hello? Charley: *on phone* Can you please pass the phone over to Stvn? Stvn's Driver: Sure. Steven! It's for you.*passes phone to Stvn* Stvn: Hello? Charley: Hey, Stvn. Did you know that the Lights, Camera, Randomness auditions where just a scam so every boy in the class was in the movie? Stvn: WHAT?!?!?!? Charley: It's true. Stvn: Thanks for letting me know, Bye. Charley: Wait. If you tell everyone, there will be no Lights, Camera, Randomness. Stvn: OK. Bye.*hangs up and passes phone back to Stvn's Driver*Luke, I got a phone call from Charley and he said. *whispers* The who Lights, Camera, Randomness thing was a scam, so all the boys in the class would fell like their winners. Luke: What? We need to tell our driver to drive us back home now. Stvn: No. If we do that, then there will be no movie because we were the ones making this possible and know we have to be possible to show up.*background laughter* Luke: CAN WE AT LEAST TELL THE CAST?!?!?!?! Stvn: NO!!!! IF WE DO THAT THERE WILL BE NO MOVIE AND THEY'LL KILL US BECAUSE IT WAS OUR IDEA TO MAKE A MOVIE FULL OF CRAZY PEPOLE!!!!!!!*''in head* ''Mostly his idea, and maybe Luis' idea. But, what the heck, I'll let Luke take the blame.*out of head* 15 MINUTES LATER... Stvn: We're here... Luke: *checks iTouch time* over a half an hour early. Stvn & Luke: *get out of bus* Stvn: Bye. Stvn's Driver: Bye. Stvn: Now we just ring the doorbell. Doorbell: *rings* Luis: STVN! LUKE! Stvn: Hey. Luke: Sup? Luis: OK. Guys, the movie doesn't start for another half hour or so. So, just enjoy the snacks. Stvn: OK. Luke: Sure. 40 MINUTES LATER... Luis: *through megaphone* OK EVERYONE! THE TIME HAS COME! TIME FOR THE MOVIE! LIGHTS, CAMERA, RANDOMNESS! Director: Lights, Camera, Randomness, Scene 1: Murderer of the Prank Scene.*movie films* Stvn: Hmmmm...everything here looks normal, a prefect night! Sam: Not for long... *pulls down Stvn's underwear* All: *laugh at Stvn's Underwear* Stvn: OH YOU ************!*chases Sam* Sam: *points a laser gun at Stvn* Stvn: *points another laser gun at Sam* Jimmy: *points another laser gun at Stvn* Luke: *points another laser gun at Jimmy* Stvn: *shoots Sam directly* Jimmy & Sam: *shoots Stvn but is dogded by Stvn's Pshycic Comet* *both hit by Stvn's Pshycic Comet* Stvn & Luke: *escape* Jimmy:*throws Ostrich Egg at Stvn* Stvn: *throws Ostrcih Egg back to Jimmy* Jimmy: *throws Ostrich Egg back at Stvn* Stvn: *realizes Ostrich Egg is a grenade and dodges it* Stvn & Luke: *combine both superpowers to KO Jimmy & Sam* Director: CUT! PRINT! NEXT SCENE! Scene 2 of Lights, Camera, Randomness: Huntdown of Randomness. Aliens: *randomly come in* Alien 1: Puny Earthlings. We have come to enslave you all. Warren: Uh...Director, where aliens suppoesed to come in on this scene? Director: Uh...No.But, this'll be good. Alien 2: Get them! Aliens: *chase cast* All: *shoot aliens* Alien 1: SURRENDER! Alien 3: No. *kidnaps Stvn & Luke* Charley: GAH! STVN AND LUKE ARE GONE !!!!!!!!!!!! Mak: If Stvn & Mak were here and we got kidnapped would we just sit down and be lazy? All: NO! Mak: What would we do? Charley: We would save them! MEANWHILE ON THE ALIEN SHIP... Alien 1: Are you working on erasing the 2 human life forms memory? Alien 2: Yes. *looks at Monitor* Let's see...Hmmm...Favorite Artists. Delete. Future Plans. Delete. Alien 1: DELETE EVERYTHING YOU STUPID ALIEN LIFE FORM! BACK ON PLANET EARTH... Mak: First, Let's check if Miami is okay. All: AWESOME GUY FORCE 9 AWAY!*spring into action* MEANWHILE SOMEWHERE IN MIAMI... Guy: *hiding in basement* BACK TO OUR HEROES... Mak: There's gotta be a guy who can help us with rescuing Stvn & Luke. Will Wonder: I can help you! WILL WONDER WONDERS WONDER! Mak: OK. We need your help rescuing my 2 best friends: Stvn & Luke from aliens. Will Wonder: Just as I predicted! I knew this day had come! There was an alien attack here 30 years ago, and they promised they would come back for anyone with: long hair, either black or blonde, has the initals of either SS or LS and is over 5' tall and is under the age of 18. Mak: What do we need to defeat those aliens? Will Wonder: A Starship with a lumenesive amount of firepower. Mak: Where can we find a starship like that? Will Wonder: At Cape Caneveral. All: CAPE CANEVRAL!?!?!!? Luis: That's over an hour from here. Mak: LETS GO! Luis: WE NEED A BUS! 1 HOUR LATER... Luis: Finally! A Bus!*all get in bus*Hey, bus driver. Take us all to Cape Canaveral! Different Driver: OK.*drives to Cape Canaveral* 1 HOUR, 45 MINUTES LATER... Driver: Here we are, Cape Canaveral. The cost of this trip is: $320. All: WHAT?!?!!?*stare at Lucas* Luis: Come on! Pay him! Don't you have a several grand? Lucas: OK. *gives Driver $320* Mak: OK. Here's the plan, we need someone to distract the secuirty guards, 3 people to break the alarms, 3 people to dismantle parts for our space vechile and help build it, while 2 people build the vechile. But, I'm gonna distract the guards. Jimmy: Good, your like the best distracter in the grade. Mark: I'm gonna break the alarms. Charley: I'm going with him. Jimmy: Me too. Luis: I'm gonna dismantle parts. Sam: I'll build. Warren: I'm helping Luis. Lucas: I'm helping Sam. James: I'm helping Warren & Luis. Mak: GET TO WORK!*all (except Mak) go in building, while Mak goes to Guard Station wearing a Guard Disguise* Hey officers, mind if I take your shift for you? Guard 1: Wait. How can we know we can trust you? Mak: I happen to work as a guard for this building. See my liscense...*shows Guard laminated copy of Guard Liscense* Guard 2: OK. Camera's are all yours. Mak: *goes outside and takes key away from door hanger**locks door, puts in 16-digit password**goes on walkie-talkie* This is General Mak. The Fish are in the Watter and all Secruity Systems are offline. You are good to go. Over.*hangs up* MEANWHILE OUTSIDE CAPE CANAVERAL... Warren: *on walke-talkie* Uh...Mak. We ran into some cops who are preventing us from letting us in. What do we do? Over. Mak: *on walkie-talkie* Tell them you are foreign visitors who are studying American Culture and try to speak English the worst you can. Over. Warren: *on walkie-talkie* Gotcha, Over.*goes off walkie-talkie* Hellos untz wes aren visitor from countleey porrindge. Guard 1: Foreign visitors? We must let you in. Guard 2: Yes. Please step in.*open door* Mark:*on walkie-talkie* We are in the facility. And, we have found 4 cross-roads. Over. Mak: *on walkie-talkie and tapping on montior* I'm giving you which road not to go through.*looks at monitor* For the group who is going to dismantle parts, go to the road 2nd to your right. For the group who is going to build the ship, go to the road on your far left. And don't worry, ones that are dismantling, there is a super-fast monorail that goes from 1 road to another in just 30 seconds. So, you will need 1 person to bring the parts to the ship-builders. The group that is breaking the alarms, you need 2 people to go with the dismantlers. And 1 to go with the ship-builders, the right roads have more high-tech security than the left roads. I suggest Charley & Mark should take the right road. And Jimmy should take the left. Over. LATER... Sam: *on walkie-talkie* Lucas and I are currently working on the ship but the parts Luis & Company brought were mostly upgrades for our ship, should we use them or not.Over. Mak: *on walkie-talkie* Use them. But, do they contain a fair amount of firepower?Over. Sam: *on walkie-talkie* Yes.Over. Mak: *on walkie-talkie* Well, tell Luis & Company to quiet down because there are guards breathing on our back. No worries, I'm turing on security at Max.Over. Sam: *on walkie-talkie* But, were gonna get.Over. Mak: *on walkie-talkie* I recently put both areas in max-defense. You are good to go.Over.*hangs up**goes on other walkie-talkie* Guards, my security camera spotted criminals on the road on your far left and the road 2nd to your right. Over. Guard 1:*on walkie-talkie* We'll be there. But, what about the other 2 roads. Why did you put security there.Over. Mak:*on walkie-talkie**quick thinkning*It's Hi-Tech Defense for the 2 projects that are going on in the defensed roads.Over. Guard 1:*on walkie-talkie* How long would this project take? Over. Mak: *on walkie-talkie* 6 days, 9 days tops.Over. Guard 1: *on walkie-talkie* Are these "projects" run by employees of Cape Canaveral?Over. Mak: *on walkie-talkie**quick thinking*Yes. Over. Guard 1: *on walkie-talkie* Good, Over.*hangs up* Mak: *goes on other walkie-talkie* Code Yellow. Repeat: Code Yellow. Emergency F. Code Yellow, Emergency F.Over. Mark: *on walkie-talkie* What is the emergency, General Mak?Over. Mak: *on walkie-talkie* There are guards onto us. They're gonna come into your roads and check you for employee cards. But don't worry, I'm gonna be down there in 40 minutes with Trusted Emplyoee Cards laminated with your photos. I'm gonna keep the cops busy by taking my shift, unlockingthe door, making a 16-digit password to turn on the security cameras and bring them down.Over.*hangs up**goes on other walkie-talkie*Uh...Guards. I'm gonna go on my break so, take the next 40 minutes with the cameras for me.Over. Guard 1: *on walkie-talkie* We'll be there.Over. 40 MINUTES LATER... Mak: *comes down with trusted emplyoee cards* OK. Here you go everyone!*gives everyone trusted employee cards* Category:Blog posts